


【SW】【新藤孝美】絳染

by toratomo



Series: 【SW】【新藤孝美】初期短篇 [3]
Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2016.10.22發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）寫給孝美的生日賀文（共六章），與先前的『無題極短』和『颼颼颼』有些微關聯但不絕對相關。寫了這篇才發現原來我心裡的她們是這樣飄渺遙遠的神仙戀愛（





	1. 火的顏色（新藤）

　　在炎熱的利巴烏，天氣晴朗色彩斑斕的盛夏，新藤上尉為心愛的雁淵孝美獻上一小束剛剛摘下來的、脆弱顫抖著的扶桑花。她不忍心將花朵的莖折斷，便連根拔起，一株一株仔細拍去附著其上的土壤，卻拍不掉潮濕的氣息。  
　　新藤上尉喜歡的女孩子，是佐世保一位技師的女兒。技師的女兒坐在海邊，抬頭從她微微發顫的手中接過花束，那雙捧著花的纖白的手、還有凝視掌中的深褐色瞳仁，是海風中唯二沒有在顫抖的事物。  
　　「據說，」她清清喉嚨「把扶桑花別在左邊耳朵上，表示『我想你做我的愛人』；別在右邊，意思是『我已經有愛人了』。」 是當地那些熱情的小女生們告訴她的。  
　　雁淵少尉眨眨眼。  
　　「我不會真的把花別在頭上的，我不會做這樣的事。」  
　　「我知道。」  
　　「那兩邊都別上的話是什麼意思呢？是不是『我已經有愛人了，但我還想要一個』？」  
　　差點忘記她的幽默感不是很正派，每次想到這點新藤就有些生氣，想到這個人喜歡試探到底有多痛而不畏懼真的去做出什麼事，新藤把手背到身後。  
　　「妳覺得漂亮嗎？」  
　　「如果它叫做扶桑，那麼它太紅了。」  
　　確實不像。有著跟她們的故鄉一樣名字的花朵像火一樣紅、像血一樣紅，就算扶桑是血的顏色，也是乾涸之血。但新藤想，這個世界畢竟是先有了扶桑花才有扶桑的。  
　　「離開前有些不捨，想說帶一點回去吧，摘了之後我發現它們適合妳。」  
　　「妳太瞧得起我了，上尉。」  
　　「……我們回去吧。」  
　　「好。」  
　　她們一前一後的走著，影子在地上拖的長長的，雁淵一直走在踩不到她影子的距離之外。新藤想起來，雁淵剛來到利巴烏的時候，被竹井認為是可造之材，還交待坂本要好好栽培這個孩子。說完這些，竹井轉過頭來問自己的意見。  
　　那時新藤說，我覺得她是個危險的孩子。坂本挑眉，竹井微微壓下頭斂著目光看自己，所以交給我吧，那個孩子，於是她這麼說。

　　真的很危險。之後新藤看著制服沾染大片血汙的少尉，像一塊破布一樣癱在擔架上，被推進船艙。醫務兵大叫著請讓一讓，已經受傷和還沒受傷但疲憊不堪的人都努力貼著狹窄走道的牆壁。  
　　她知道雁淵戰鬥的時候很勇敢，而勇敢跟危險是全然的兩回事。  
　　雁淵睜開眼睛的時候，她們對望很久很久，雁淵才像是非常累了一樣地別開視線，說：原諒我，上尉。  
　　──原諒我，上尉。新藤還是沒有說話，她伸手撥開對方額頭上被汗水黏住的髮絲，她明白這個動作太過親密了，超過條約規範的舉動，雁淵抖著手抓著被子，新藤才俯下身貼在她耳邊問：為什麼要在乎我的原諒？  
　　然後──  
　　那時沒人知道有了第一次，第二次和第三次會多麼簡單。

　　到波羅特蘭特的船上，扶桑花被插在裝了水的汽水瓶裡放在少尉的桌上。一週之後，那些花凋零，新藤將它們拋進大海，愚蠢而真誠的傷心起來。  
　　新藤把制服袖子捲起來，以免它們沾到水。雁淵的頭髮很長，洗起來很花時間。她是那種一但開始投入某件事情，就不會注意時間流逝的人，但雁淵可能不是，總是閉著眼睛睫毛顫動的雁淵，顯然是想要這一切快點結束。不論是在她的手指梳過頭皮，還是沾著溫水的毛巾擦過肩胛骨時，新藤都明確地接收到這個訊息。  
　　想起來自己好像總是在做雁淵不喜歡的事情。  
　　她要雁淵向隊裡其他魔女們示範狙擊技術，雁淵表情溫和的微笑著，但新藤知道自己的要求讓對方措手不及；示範做得很好，瞄準兩次，一次試射，一次校正，就解決了目標，但新藤知道，兩次，對雁淵來說已經太多了。  
　　從本國來的消息說，已經有片場在詢問電影的授權了。雁淵躺在床上，沮喪幾乎是存在於吐息之間，新藤替她答應下來，回頭時看見她一臉虛弱地閉上眼睛。  
　　在自己拉開她的衣服時也是。  
　　在自己扳開她的腿時也是。  
　　昏暗的房間，稀薄的氧氣，汗水，藥味，雁淵絕對不會喜歡的姿勢。  
　　──姿勢。雁淵或許窮盡一生都只是在糾結著這個詞。姿勢。  
　　雁淵的指甲深深陷入自己的背──大概是非常痛苦，所以剩下的力氣只能全拿來抱緊自己──她吻著雁淵，從額角吻到脖際，希望多少可以緩解那個痛苦。那時她還不知道，雁淵只是感到跟世界之間強大的、莫之能禦的距離感，在感官強烈到一定程度之後，空虛變得無法忽視，所以緊緊抱著她，抱得她都痛。  
　　結束之後，她會幫雁淵換上新的藥和繃帶。這些時候，雁淵終於不再閉著眼睛，用有些渙散的目光描畫自己的動作。有一次，雁淵突然開口說：  
　　──上尉就像是一堵牆一樣。  
　　──讓人很安心。  
　　──因為我是風。  
　　──要是有上尉在的話，或許我就不會散掉了吧。  
　　自那之後新藤還是每晚睡在部下的床上，只是她會努力當好那一堵牆，背對著雁淵，她不是男人，沒有寬闊的肩膀，但這個後背當然要比前胸看起來要牢固多了。  
　　她把背後留給雁淵，雁淵小心翼翼的撫摸著她的背，有時會讓她覺得受到照顧的人似乎是自己才對。

　　上岸的前一天晚上，雁淵靠過來蹭著她，羽毛搔過她的下巴，她打了個顫，不用一秒鐘全身都熱了起來。那天晚上雁淵的身體摸起來比往常燙熱了許多，新藤的腦袋也是，注意不要壓到對方的傷口變成了艱難的任務。新藤喘著粗氣，她恍恍惚惚地想，那在雁淵耳裡聽起來一定是無比粗魯的。  
　　等到她已疲憊不堪，雁淵的樣子也只能用狼狽來形容，她緩緩抽手。憑著最後的意志力幫傷口換藥包紮，替對方蓋好被子，夜晚又靜下來，她側躺下來，閉著眼睛聽著兩人的呼吸聲。雁淵突然在她的背上寫起字來。  
　　新藤忽然不安起來，努力想要忽視的結果只會太過在意，在寫了第二次時她就明白了雁淵寫的是：上尉為什麼會喜歡我？  
　　她裝做已經入睡，因為她認為對方並不會樂於聽見自己的回答。  
　　…不，她並沒有為對方著想得如此之快，僅僅是出於自私，因為她多害怕多害怕，雁淵會發現自己並不是那一堵牆，只是一堆沙子。  
　　風一颳就被吹得亂七八糟的沙子。  
　　她如同要逼自己發瘋似的在心中叨唸我不該這麼做的、一切都錯了、她應該找個好男人嫁的。而後一夜無眠，隔天頂著黑眼圈上陸，與雁淵道別。她提著雁淵的行李一路送到了醫院裡面，那是她所能跟去最遠的距離了。她們道別，新藤隻身回到要返回扶桑的軍艦。離開之前她看到雁淵背對著自己把那個汽水瓶擺到了病床邊的桌上。  
　　她乘車離去，公路上看得到海，那天的海很美，好像每一道波光裡都藏著一種永恆，這些都不是後來想起來而是當下就感覺到的。  
　　不到半年，雁淵的傷好了之後，跟自己一起被調到了航空母艦上，於是她就嘲笑起那天的浪漫情懷了。海就只是海，她看著比預想之中更快重逢了的雁淵想著，海就只是海，我們以後要待的，危險又美麗、喜怒無常的大海而已。  
　　「好久不見，少校。」雁淵如往常一般微笑著打招呼。  
　　「嗯。」新藤也如往常一般淡漠的應了聲。

　　移居航母的第一個晚上，雁淵爬上她的床，新藤才發現自己是那麼想念那道疤。  
　　想念到，用舌頭去描繪那道疤的輪廓，然後迷失在那具柔軟的軀體上，執著於留下一個又一個咬痕。等她稍稍回過神來，已經是凌晨兩點以後的事了，雁淵趴在自己身上，手指還留在對方體內，溫軟的觸感，跟那雙總是摸起來有點涼的手不一樣的溫度。自己的大腿好像都是濕的，床單也濕了，雁淵把頭埋在自己頸側，鼻息吹得她一陣癢，新藤意識到，突然慌張起來。  
　　「妳…我……」  
　　「……丹頂鶴一生只會認定一個伴侶喔，少校。」雁淵連頭也不抬，聲音就悶在了她的頸窩。  
　　伴侶，新藤想，伴侶，不是愛人，是伴侶。  
　　她用力閉上眼睛，不想再思考，只想感受雁淵沉沉地壓在自己身上那樣溫暖舒服的感覺。  
　　「…別睡著……拔出來。」  
　　「……抱歉…」

 

─────────  
※因為弄不清楚利巴烏時期到姊姊受傷之間的各種地理位置和時間點，所以應該會有很多BUG（等著被打臉  
※不清楚新藤在利巴烏時期是什麼位階，姑且先寫成上尉。  
※別兩朵扶桑花在頭上真的是那個意思。


	2. 火的顏色（雁淵）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2016.10.23發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）  
> 我好難過，覺得孝美其實根本不懂得愛人。

　　這座基地建造時將正門安在了東南方，所以她總是走後門出去，到海灘上。海灘上的軍人不多，閒暇時候多數人會選擇做一些活著才能做的事──她認為那是一種存在主義式的快感，雖然有時她也喜歡或者需要，更不是不願意放低姿態，但將這種事情放在心上、放在嘴上，卻不免令人感到俗氣；因為這座基地的關係，海灘上也很少見到當地人了，常常只有這位軍人，軍人是佐世保一位技師的女兒。  
　　她的技師父親姓雁淵，於是她也姓雁淵。她是一名少尉，所以她若向人自我介紹，或許會說：你可以叫我雁淵少尉、或是少尉。  
　　雁淵到海邊來是為了思考書信的內容，她每週寄一封長信給佐世保的妹妹。裡頭什麼樣的事情都有，有些其實可以稱之為無聊，她連吃睡都寫，唯一讓這些事情有什麼特別，也只因為自己身處前線。她還是將這些可有可無的內容反覆思量之後刻成文字，信紙可以遠渡重洋，到她所不能到的地方。  
　　海灘上的另一人通常是一名剪了短髮的上尉，雖然是乾淨的短髮，卻無法給人俐落的印象。  
　　叫做新藤的上尉，在開口之前先是多吸一小口氣，隨之往旁邊瞥了一眼，沒經意便不會發現的，小小的動作。雁淵覺得完全不必要，並且這些動作應該發生在新藤把沙灘上的腳印踩亂之前。  
　　孝美。新藤說，新藤叫她。  
　　她幾乎不能明白，所以只能微笑。

　　如果一個人不知道怎麼處理與世界的疏離，最後選擇失去蹤跡也沒什麼好驚訝的吧。就像忍耐已久還以為只是性情溫順的某人，於再平常不過的某日遠走高飛一樣。人與人之間的疏離還好說，她要處理的，卻還有個人與世界的疏離。  
　　戰鬥比人生好處理多了，戰鬥的目標是敵人，人生的目標卻是其他人。人類不是瞄準然後開槍就能乾淨解決的生物，所以就像習慣於混戰一樣，習慣於把事情弄得複雜而模糊，這對所有人而言都安全又衛生。  
　　新藤表示這是個嚴重的思想了，雁淵搖搖頭說其實自己根本無暇在意。  
　　離開利巴烏的基地之前，雁淵獨自整理行李，她是軍官，有自己的單人間。東西分成要帶走的跟不要帶走的；要帶走的，又分成能帶走的跟帶不走的。雖然身為一個軍人很難累積身外之物，但整年下來的生活痕跡很不得了，人就是一種喜愛留下痕跡的動物，就像狗一樣。雁淵想。人還活著，整理私人物品就如此費事，一朝死了，大概要更麻煩。  
　　還是鳥類美麗得多，她又想，漣漪消失之後，水面又乾淨得像是從來沒有誰來打擾。

　　受傷之後她摀著脇下，憑著意志力獨自一人返回船上，她的無線電壞掉了，所以船上的同伴們驚呼著──莫約是驚訝她竟然還活著──飛奔過來。血流滿整身整腿，她慘白著一張臉交代完後方狀況才昏倒。  
　　醒來之後她看見新藤上尉待在自己的房間裡，把花裝飾在不知道從哪找來的玻璃瓶中。世界搖搖晃晃，雁淵分不清楚到底是因為她在船上還是自己頭暈，她看不清新藤的臉，更看不清眼神，她盯著她，她也盯著她。雁淵發現自己第一次在這樣的無言對視中敗陣了，於是她撇過頭閉上眼，道歉。  
　　後來想起，她知道其實在那個時候自己就已經明白了，接下來都會發生什麼事。  
　　只是她多麼不想意識到這些，甚至懷疑自己因此痛苦得呻吟出聲，新藤才會用那個彷彿看待世界上最脆弱事物的眼神看著自己。  
　　然後新藤擁抱自己，自己也抱了新藤，新藤要吻她，所以她閉上眼睛，讓那個人為所欲為。有時忍耐著不要哼出聲來、有時哼出來，新藤大概無法理解這之中有什麼道理可循，那是因為雁淵也不打算讓她找出什麼道理。有時不免俗的喊聲不要，她就緊張起來，動作小心翼翼；有時用腿勾住她的腰，她就像受到了莫大的激勵一般，視線透出旁人全然無法想像的感情。  
　　撐不下去的時候，雁淵就閉著眼睛。她多麼想要世界的厚重和清淡都只是湖中魚尾輕輕掃過的波紋，消失之後，水面又乾淨得像是從來沒有誰來打擾。  
　　可是她卻被新藤的那個眼神所打動了。  
　　──多麼膚淺的理由，她看著背對她側睡的上尉，疲憊地想。新藤大概愛她，很愛很愛她，到了吃藥控制還會溢出的程度。自己總是在莫名其妙的地方失敗，在不該妥協的地方妥協，她可能體質虛寒，用不需多久就冷下來的手去摸新藤溫暖的背，暗自下定決心絕對不能在對方之前睡著。因此她又想，她冷靜得連自己都怕。就像那道勢必會留下的疤痕一樣，新藤的眼神那麼不忍，自己卻覺得那不過就像那些要帶走又帶不走的私人物品一樣，很無奈，但妳要接受。  
　　可她卻在上岸前的那個晚上睡著了，在新藤睡著之前。  
　　她看得出來對方在裝睡，僵硬得一動也不動，大概連小孩子也騙不過。雁淵累得搞不清楚自己該不該生氣，她也想側過身去用背向著對方，卻因為傷口的關係無能為力。  
　　而後她就睡著了。

　　隔天她沮喪莫名，覺得自己失敗無比。新藤沒說一句話的走了，只握了自己的手，甚至抱都沒有抱一下，明明每晚每晚都抱得那麼緊。她把玻璃瓶拿出來擺在桌上，發現那是在利巴烏的雜貨店裡可以買到的汽水瓶，她走到鏡子前面解開衣服、解開繃帶，看那尚未癒合的傷口，血也是紅色的。她說：謝謝你、謝謝你、你救了我，你一點用也沒有，但多少讓人敬畏我、多少讓人敬畏我。  
　　她翻出紙筆，靠在床上寫信給妹妹，說：光，妳知道為什麼嗎？為什麼我每次都失敗在莫名其妙的地方？  
　　寫完這句她提起筆，兩指支在下巴，然後把信紙揉了。  
　　若是告訴妹妹這些事情，只會是又一個失敗。  
　　突然無法面對的巨大的寂寞和空虛撲面而來，她把筆按在几上強迫自己接受這個事實，即使在戰場上也沒有如此害怕過。  
　　她漫不經心的獲知自己被陞進中尉，漫不經心的點頭回應隔壁床的軍人──是個歐洲人。要是現在是在那個昏暗的船艙中，她就可以嗚咽出來，反正嗚咽跟呻吟本來就不好分辨；若是在那個昏暗的船艙中，只要她出一聲，新藤就會過來，抱她、吻她、安慰她。她覺得此刻的自己就像被髒手操過的黏土一般不均勻，又像是有毒蠱在表皮下亂竄、翻攪、撕咬，她覺得自己是個失敗作。

　　那天晚上她第一次夢見新藤了。  
　　「我很景仰妳，謝謝妳看重我。」夢裡的她用快要哭出來的聲音說。  
　　「我只是愛上妳了。」然後夢裡的新藤好溫柔好溫柔的回答。

 

─────────  
※覺得鴛淵孝這個人最迷人的一點就是他最後不知所蹤（雖然對他的家人來說一點也不迷人


	3. 乾涸之血（雁淵）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2016.10.24發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　雁淵每天晚上夢到新藤，自從出現的那一天開始，就賴著不走了。在那句我只是愛上妳了之後，變成一尊住在她枕頭裡一言不發的雕像。她不由得心生怨懟，就算是租屋也是得付房租的，那個人卻就這麼住下來，一句話也不願施捨。  
　　她依然寫信給妹妹，只是越來越難以下筆，到最後她只好交代了簡略的近況，並道歉自己因傷不便，無法將所有想對妹妹說的話一一記下，其實一言難盡。然而她的傷在身體左側，對寫字構不成影響，整日空閒無所事事，真相只是她無話可說了。傾訴的對象忽然間變成了可恨的新藤上尉──據說現在是少校了，她寫信，再無法寄給妹妹的內容，她將其寫下，收件人署名為新藤，當然一封也沒有寄出過，統統鎖在了櫃子裡。她本該憤恨實則無動於衷地想著，新藤連她的妹妹也一併奪走了。  
　　睡在她隔壁床的傷患是一位卡爾斯蘭魔女，受了嚴重的腰傷。有一天晚上她聽見對方叫她──因為腰傷的關係沒辦法下床來搖醒她，只能用叫的──她睜開眼睛，發現自己滿臉淚水。  
　　快要十年沒有體會尷尬是什麼滋味的雁淵想要開口解釋，卻發現自己連對方的名字都不知道。  
　　「昆杜菈．拉爾。」對方說，有點辛苦地把右手伸過來。

　　她們成為朋友，儘管並沒有花許多時間相處。每早醒來，隔壁的床就空了，拉爾會把一上午都花在復健上，午餐過後才會重新出現在房間裡，坐在窗前，要護士沖兩杯咖啡過來，在小圓桌上擺好一局新的棋等她。她原來不會下西洋棋，拉爾說要教她，她覺得沒什麼不好便學了，不久之後，拉爾跟她說：妳的棋路很兇。  
　　她詢問，拉爾便解釋道：妳總是選擇最有威脅性的棋步，而且喜歡把局勢弄得混亂複雜。她淡淡笑著說那只是因為打從讀軍校開始自己就是這麼被教導的。拉爾說自己有個最喜歡下西洋棋的朋友，實力不怎麼樣，卻是輸了還是纏著妳下棋的那種朋友，那個人最喜歡從一個人下棋的方式來認識對方。  
　　這算得了什麼？雁淵想，不過也是表現出來的一面罷了。多數人可能都有一個誤會，誤以為人會有固定的性格，那真是大錯特錯，人都是反覆無常的。  
　　那唯一的例外突然閃過腦海，新藤靜過了頭的眼睛直直盯著自己。雁淵閉上眼睛揉揉太陽穴，說：「看來歐洲人對西洋棋都很狂熱，我是扶桑人，我們平常是下圍棋的。」  
　　「我覺得妳就算下西洋棋也是個扶桑人，風雅卻暴力。」  
　　不，她想，自己實在不像是個扶桑人。她錯了，扶桑的確是像扶桑花一樣的飽滿著鮮紅色，鮮紅色的，她缺乏那個最關鍵的東西。  
　　她必須承認，正正是因為她覺得那東西只是情緒，有些人不能控制情緒，到處散播汙染。她早已疲憊於應付這些人的情緒，對此她便帶著一絲絲輕蔑的心態。她從來沒有鄙視自己的祖國，只是如同對存在主義式快感的感想一般，總是有點看不起的心情。

　　一天在她寫信時，拉爾終於問她：「寫信給愛人？」  
　　「只是形式上。」  
　　「…妳為她哭？」  
　　「她對我不好。」  
　　「那為什麼還要跟她在一起？」  
　　「我愛她。」  
　　「我想是她愛妳。」  
　　雁淵頓一頓，不可置否的聳聳肩，沒回過頭去看。拉爾可能在笑，又說：  
　　「我想妳對她更不好。」  
　　「我對她很壞。」她用肯定句結束了這個容易出錯的話題。

　　她要離開的那一天，以為拉爾會留在房裡，但拉爾沒有。醒來望向隔壁的空床，雁淵只找到一張紙條，上面寫著再會。船在中午就開了，她收下紙條，一直到登艦、離港，拉爾都沒有來送她。

　　回國之後雁淵過了一段安穩的日子，直到某天又突然接到新的調令，她想，好吧，世事無常。  
　　對著新藤敬禮的那一瞬間，她又想，好吧，世事無常偶爾也會體現在好的方面。  
　　一切都要感謝世道艱難，你我狹路相逢。  
　　新藤的眼睛還是一樣，一如既往什麼都藏不住的、不乾不脆得令人焦躁的眼神。她突然快樂起來，也同時悲傷起來，那種快樂說不出來，那種悲傷也說不出來，說得出來也沒有人相信。  
　　她把行李拖進航空母艦的單間，這條船比較豪華高級，單間大了許多，但她提不起興致布置。入夜之後她去見新藤，看見那張慢了半拍才露出窘迫之色的臉，雁淵心一橫將少校推進房間，用力甩上門。  
　　就跟往常的每一次一樣，這種事她早已駕輕就熟。她忽然發現自己是第一次沒傷沒痛的在軍艦上過夜，這倒有點意思，她壓在新藤身上，伸手去抓從少校的黑髮裡伸出來的狗耳朵，拉著對方的手來碰自己。  
　　結束後，睡著之前，她試著講話：  
　　「很多時候妳以為我在客套，其實我沒有。」  
　　「……我不說話的時候妳以為我生氣了，其實我也沒有。」  
　　她明白新藤也試著回應自己了，那溫暖的手掌覆在自己的裸背上輕輕撫摸，很舒服，雁淵閉上眼睛，少校頸間的味道也特別好聞，即使方才大汗淋漓。她滿意地想要就此入睡，不起身清理收拾也沒關係、在新藤之前睡著也沒關係。  
　　「……今晚月色真美。」然而新藤音調侷促的這麼說了。  
　　──這房間是看不到月亮的──第一個念頭在雁淵腦袋閃現，她將那畫面逐出，瞬間覺得連自己也犯蠢了。新藤輕撫她的動作很溫柔、懷抱也很溫暖，她便溫柔地回答：  
　　「妳知道我不會說的，我不會做那樣的事。」  
　　──換來將近半分鐘的沉默。  
　　「…我知道。我明白，我喜歡不會把花別在頭上的妳。」之後新藤又開口，她有些驚訝。驚訝完了之後，是細碎的感動，那感動來得太慢又來得如此輕鬆，讓雁淵有些不是滋味。  
　　「少校為什麼會喜歡我？」所以她試探她。  
　　「因為妳既寂寞又完美，到我覺得奢侈的程度。」妳又是花了多少時間想這個答案呢？  
　　「已經不完美了，已經壞掉了。」  
　　「…是對我來說──」  
　　「──好了，睡覺吧。」事不過三，她想，她怎麼也不想失去這個溫暖的棲身之所。

 

─────────  
※設定上說姊姊和拉爾結為親交，再加上動畫中拉爾是直接叫"孝美"的，我才如此寫。  
不然本來對她們兩人的關係又是另一種看法。


	4. 乾涸之血（新藤）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2016.10.26發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　上面的長官們決定派雁淵到歐洲去，因為本人也願意的關係，事情就這麼定下來了。  
　　隔天這些船，自己的船、孝美和孝美的妹妹的船，全部都要離港。  
　　新藤無法做什麼，也沒打算做什麼。她關上皮箱，謹慎起見，又拿一條綁帶將箱子綁緊。她癱在椅子上，視線稍稍往左一偏，就看見自己的床，只是她把床邊的簾子拉上了。她看了看懷錶──還有時間，她便起身來，床底下有一瓶洋酒，是同事送的，她平時不怎麼喝酒。她用抽屜裡的小工具撬開瓶蓋，沒有去找開瓶器、也沒有去拿支杯子來，直接就著瓶口喝起來，反正孝美不在這裡，那就不需要在意這種枝微末節的事情了。  
　　她小口小口地喝，以保持在不會醉的程度。新藤總是好奇她們到底會有什麼下場？有這樣的疑問，或許就是個徵兆，代表某種東西的終結──或是什麼事情的開始。  
　　但是她不喜歡沉溺在這種揣摩中，沒有效率，浪費時間。況且她對自己的部下有信心──不論在什麼情況之下，她永遠會信任雁淵孝美的，即使是那條任性的疤痕，也改變不了這一點。  
　　她愛孝美，毫無疑問的愛。  
　　孝美那麼好，又漂亮，又溫柔，又善良。她從來不說粗話，雖然經歷許多困難卻永遠保持樂觀，她從來不放棄自己也不放棄別人，她接受了自己，她惹人憐愛，她成熟又獨立。  
　　她的穿著和一舉一動那麼講究，不是為了美觀或炫耀，而是為了自尊。  
　　看她用刀叉的樣子，還以為她來自有權有勢的家庭，然而她只是一名技師的女兒，她笑著說，這些不過是在官校裡頭學的。她吃東西的時候也很漂亮，新藤認為唯有在像進食這樣野蠻的行為時也能漂漂亮亮的人，才是真正的美人，她沒有說錯，用牙齒斯扯、碾碎食物，絕對比開槍還要野蠻，她欣賞能優雅進食的人。  
　　她會因為自己偶爾不經意的舉動微笑，她會為了小動物流淚──  
　　想到這裡，新藤忽然停下來。  
　　──卻從來沒見她為什麼人流淚過。  
　　雁淵中尉大概，對動植物和無機物，都要比對人還有慈悲心多了。可不是嗎，她能對一株盆栽，或是一隻小狗、一個換下來的彈匣，都有那麼多的耐心。  
　　新藤滿懷著殷切的動機，然而沉重和晦澀，這些東西一開始就黏在這段感情上，除非她能想出辦法閃躲。她為了擺脫後方節節進逼的影子，左閃右逃，最終只是喚醒了一個士兵。於是她站起來抵抗戰鬥，她揮拳，卻彷彿在巨大的波浪中洇泳；她退後，敵人卻得寸進尺。  
　　曾經她以為自己可以靜待這一切改變，莽撞行事只會讓事情更糟。或者，曾經她以為自己一定會後悔的，會在悔極了之後，成為不需要想出辦法也能解決問題的強大存在。  
　　然而現在她相信自己別無選擇。一個人真相信如此的話，就沒有任何選擇餘地了。  
　　她把酒瓶放下來，也不蓋蓋子，起身把大衣穿好，戴上帽子，在扶桑，現在穿大衣可能太早了。

　　雁淵見到時也有點驚訝。  
　　可是雁淵沒說什麼，只是請她進去，晚餐過後她們上樓，這屋子很矮，新藤微微低著頭踏進雁淵的房間。因為主人不常住在這裡的關係顯得十分空蕩，但仍看得出來是女孩子的房間。她在榻榻米上坐下來，把箱子放在腿邊，雁淵問那是什麼，她說：是妳的一些衣服什麼的，我想妳會需要。  
　　「我以為妳會跟妹妹住一間。」  
　　「家還夠大，」雁淵把茶杯推過來「妳有什麼事要跟我說嗎？」  
　　「妳怎麼知道？」  
　　「因為妳穿得那樣正式。」  
　　她看著雁淵將手收回去的動作，想起自己把她壓在身下時，那手、那手總摸索著想抱自己，想跟自己十指交扣。  
　　她想到總是被困住的自己，那麼用力的抱著雁淵，難道是在尋求什麼嗎？至今為止的晦澀，她冰雪聰明的部下說：『我所相信的和我所見到的不一樣，甚至可以說那兩者之間有著巨大的鴻溝。』，那時候她點頭，準備擁她入懷，可是她又說：『於是我遇見了我的使魔，那個孩子給了我翅膀。』，那時新藤又點點頭，還不太能理解自己所聽到的，直覺卻敏銳無比的讓她即時收回手。  
　　她看著她服從但不馴的部下，她擅長誘惑、卻不愛承諾的部下，坐在她面前捧著另一個茶杯，她低頭看淺綠色的茶水，那跟那座湖有些神似。想到那座湖，神經好像又敏感得痛起來，雁淵笑著，動作溫柔，手持利刃，任性的劃著傷口。  
　　雁淵的雜物和個人物品被整齊安置在房間一角，讓打包的內容一目了然，已準備妥當隨時可以擺進行李箱。  
　　坐在這親切樸實的房間裡，雁淵孝美看起來就像普通人一樣。  
　　但是她打斷自己腦中的聲音，反正雁淵會好好的，那個人的話，就算沒有自己看著、就算沒有自己，也會好好的。  
　　「我在想…妳要去歐洲了，所以我想…我想我們…我們……」她盯著依然晃蕩的茶水說，一句話還沒說完，她發現自己的聲音哽住了。  
　　雁淵收回前傾的坐姿，往後退，窮盡一生都圍繞著姿勢這個詞打轉的雁淵，又變成了自己滿意但新藤不喜歡的姿勢。  
　　「這對我還說也很困難！妳知道，要是妳願意…願意……唉！」新藤抬起手用力抓亂頭髮「…這可以是個玩笑……」她自己都搞不懂自己在說什麼。  
　　「──但是妳不會開玩笑，所以就不是玩笑了。」  
　　「孝美──」  
　　「真難過。」雁淵說，把茶杯放下來，語氣卻聽起來事不關己，又看了看她腳邊的箱子「…妳一直在盤算這個？」  
　　「是。」  
　　「…這樣。」  
　　「孝美、我，我不是很會講話所以──」  
　　「我不會怪罪妳。」  
　　她手一抖閉上嘴。  
　　「不是妳的錯。」雁淵站起來，她沒有抬頭看，只聽到了什麼刺耳的聲音。她大概判斷得出雁淵走到了窗邊，又回到自己面前「是我的問題，現在，離開吧，少校，再見了。」  
　　她一直低著頭，低著頭站起來，低著頭轉身走出去。  
　　「…而且我當然願意。」她服從而不馴的部下在她背後說。服從而不馴──當初這句評語是出自她的手筆──果然十分貼切。  
　　她直直的走出去，走下樓梯，走到夜風中。她扭曲了我的世界，新藤想，這個人把世界扭成自己幻想的樣子並且深信不移。既然我沒辦法再寫信給她問她是否真的被我傷得那麼深，那我只好再做點什麼把她扭曲出的世界，用自己的方式扭回來。到頭來，她也不會在了，但愚蠢的自己也許會因此，比較能想像在將來另一個世界中相遇的心安理得。

 

─────────  
對，分手了。


	5. 絳染（雁淵）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2016.10.27發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　『妳到底懂不懂我忍辱負重？』雁淵醒過來之前，聽到這句話。大概是作夢了吧，她抹一抹額頭，汗水冰冰的，那話是誰說的？因為不可能是新藤，便只能是自己了。  
　　──我真是個過分的人──她呆坐著想，幾分鐘後尋求答案的意志殆盡，逃離的渴望也消失，孤單湧進來，她爬下床鑽到妹妹的被窩裡。走海路一向是慢悠悠的旅程，到歐洲的航程足足要三個禮拜，光看起來已經適應了船上的生活，安穩地睡著發出輕微鼾聲。  
　　雁淵輕輕摸妹妹的頭髮，上了船之後，光拉著她問這個是什麼？那個是什麼？她真是好久沒有覺得自己有如此博學多聞了。前幾日她險些尷尬症發作，因為她在離家前幾日終究對妹妹承認自己與新藤的關係了，她多麼害怕妹妹提起來，那豈不要害她出爾反爾，儘管並非自己本意。  
　　出發前那一個晚上她什麼事也無法想，上船之後，她在一日之內試著往內心翻找些什麼，得到的只是碎屑，什麼都沒剩下、什麼都沒有了。她用不專業的工具將心臟沿著內壁刨下，切口整整齊齊，泡進福馬林裡，忍耐著酸腐的味道，途中剩下的碎肉掉了滿地，開始腐敗，她自己不敢去看，用腳踩著拖了塊地毯過來把它們蓋住。泡好的心臟強韌許多了，她將它重新塞回去，多放了些防腐劑然後縫好，外面罩上紗布。她滿意的想如此一來，自己又可以拖著這病軀繼續尋尋覓覓，期盼新藤所說的，從來不是欺騙的那種愛。  
　　妹妹在她的撫摸中迷迷糊糊撐開眼皮，她們對看了幾秒，雁淵知道光完全沒有醒，就算沒有醒，光還是叫了姊姊，往自己這邊鑽過來。現在光就在自己身邊，用不著寫信了，多麼方便；她從妹妹尚在襁褓中時，就對著妹妹說話了，這個習慣改不掉，從軍之後也改不掉，她只好花費大把珍貴時間，寫著長信。光也把她的時間都好好收起來了，雖然不是個靈光的孩子，卻是個溫柔的孩子。光把那些信收在鐵製的餅乾盒裡，留在家中，理由是覺得帶上戰場太危險了，一把火都可以燒掉，以及那個汽水瓶──她把那個汽水瓶送給妹妹了，因為她忖度著要給妹妹帶一件利巴烏才有的紀念品回來──汽水瓶，同樣被光留在家裡了，理由是在船上晃來晃去，一個不小心就會打碎了，那時她才想，汽水瓶跟了新藤和自己這麼久也沒有碎過，大概是個幸運的汽水瓶。  
　　光總是聽著她說話，為了回報她的溫柔，雁淵總是只告訴妹妹最美好的東西，漸漸的，她知道妹妹變成了她期望的樣子，當光率直的笑著說：『不試試看怎麼會知道！』，她就想，光或許甚至是她自己原來想成為的那個樣子。  
　　不過沒關係，光是個不靈光但很溫柔的孩子，這點是絕對不會變的。光只要對自己溫柔就可以了。  
　　她抱著妹妹，解決了寂寞感之後，她便可以入睡了。

　　她耗費一天處理心情，不枉費那付出去的一天，就像做任何事的時候一樣，她完美完成。  
　　自那之後的每一天，她對軍人本分沒有一絲懈怠，就算是對妹妹，也只有在各種職責確實完成的狀態之下，才會騰出時間來相處。  
　　訓練永遠沒有結束的一天，除了保持飛行腳的狀態，也要保持自己的狀態。  
　　她飛到雲的上面，這裡的陽光非常乾淨，但她只能逗留個一兩分鐘。要是新藤在的話，想怎麼飛就可以怎麼飛，因為新藤的魔法總是能帶她們重新找到該回去的船。  
　　那種時候，她甚至可以只專心注意投射在槍托上的一個光點，或者只專心讓意識追逐著引擎轟隆作響。她最討厭做一件事情不能專心，曾經她發如此表感想，新藤點點頭，答說：看到一件事情被完美執行，的確有種快感。  
　　雁淵一直都是很現實的理想主義者，所以她最討厭被別人說現實，她想自己還是願意相信在世界上有一個地方，在那裡，現實找不到妳。雖然那個地方杳無人煙，雖然那個地方在零度以下，但這對安靜的自己而言或許是最好的，不用煽情的說這是種療傷，只是單純的休息。  
　　所以她總是想新藤為何如此軟弱？那雙眼睛裡反覆的憂鬱和傷感都是可怕的體驗，那個人的表情彷彿永遠停在落淚之前，有時她多希望她能就此哭出來，如此自己就不用每次都受焦慮的折磨。她或許曾祈禱她們兩人能盡早走向新藤最害怕的這一步，完全不是因為她愛她或不愛她，而是對無力改變的新藤而言，這才是解脫她們悲慘愛情的萬全答案。  
　　她想起夏目漱石的書裡好像有那麼一段話說過：想到連世上最摯愛的唯一一人都不能瞭解我，不由得悲從中來。一想到我有讓她了解我的方法卻沒有勇氣讓她了解，就更覺得悲哀。  
　　她不知道自己有沒有哭，速度那麼快，甚至連風打在臉上都疼，眼淚什麼的就算有也早已被慣性帶走。  
　　歸來之後她去找艦長，那時艦長還開玩笑地說辛苦她了，這麼幾條船全要靠她保護，真是辛苦她了。她搖著頭微笑，沒有多說什麼。

　　──早知道那時就抱怨個兩句了。雁淵心裡想。  
　　好吧，異型軍真的來了，或許還要加一句艦長真是烏鴉嘴。  
　　她抬起手來，幾乎失去了空間感，這不是頭一遭了，雖然這次是如此強烈。這次可能、可能不行了吧，因為一直以來，她都是靠著新藤站立的那個位置做為參考點，切割麻木與陰霾。何時會對某人產生感激之情並渴望說出來呢？她覺得腦袋好像進了水，所有東西都變慢了，聲音悶悶的，也是在水底聽著大氣中的人講話的感覺。她覺得自己又躺在湖裡了，不是在湖面是在湖水裡，但她仰著頭看著被水紋扭曲過的陽光。  
　　她忽然就想起，有一次她們在的艦上來了一群歐洲人，歐洲人還搬了鋼琴上來，在她們用餐的時候演奏。那時她擦了擦嘴對新藤說：那讓我想到大象的墓園。新藤就問她：妳是說，那些琴鍵是象牙做的嗎？她撇撇頭才回答說：那樣的話還真是殘忍。然後她們就沉默了。  
　　就像在親密完之後明明都知道對方還醒著時的相對無言。  
　　──我只是隻新生的雛鳥，才剛學會走就急著要飛。  
　　雁淵突然發現，什麼都說不出口，那可能是笨拙的新藤所能榨出的，最刻骨銘心的字句了。  
　　被愛眷顧的新藤還是願意相信在世界上有一個地方，在那裡，現實找不到她們。

　　掉下去之前，中尉想起這些。

 

─────────  
好喜歡孝美對光說不試試看怎麼知道。  
※夏目漱石的句子，出自《心》


	6. 絳染（新藤）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2016.11.01發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　──原諒我，少校。  
　　大概是喉嚨很乾很啞，所以雁淵她剛睜開眼睛時，用唇語這麼說著。  
　　新藤微微睜大了眼睛，嘴唇緊抿成一條線，一動也不動地坐在病床邊，雙手環胸，面色凝重。雁淵緩慢的刷了一下睫毛，看著她說：妳看，妳又不說話了──還是一樣沒有聲音的唇語。  
　　新藤緊了緊手，七日前，他們說雁淵中尉摔下來了，緊接著她接到一紙通知，說中尉情況不樂觀，要她準備處理撫恤金的事情，她是撫恤金的領收人。  
　　她竟然是撫恤金的領收人。  
　　得知此事的同事們都疑惑是不是搞錯了，這事被反覆確認之後，大家都沉默了，她們用一種哀戚而收斂的眼神看著新藤。她被找去開會，為了決定雁淵的陞進，找來各種資料和紀錄，把這個人的貢獻都數字化之後，說她的戰傷最多讓她升上上尉、殘廢了大概也還是上尉、戰傷致死的話就是少校了。雁淵夫婦有來消息，對撫恤金的事情隻字未提，新藤明白他們當然更關心女兒的情況，不過她還是得先做好準備。同袍們看起來每個都隨時準備替她說話，新藤幾乎都能聽到她們會說些什麼了，想必得一個一個的去道謝和回絕，只是現在還完全沒有這等心思。  
　　此時雁淵穿的，是陸上醫院的病號服，被劃出裂口沾染血汙的，卻剛剛好是自己借給對方的那件海軍制服。那是在雁淵第一次墜落時，為了體面，自己借給她的──原本的制服太過和身，對墊了一層厚厚紗布的傷口是種折磨。帶著傷的雁淵對那件制服外套無比小心，說以後還要將它洗乾淨還給自己，包紮後總特別注意著，不讓血跡沾到她的制服，儘管新藤本人並不在意。  
　　她想，雁淵的血終究還是染紅了她的衣服。血汙乾在制服上，她多少氣憤、認為船上的醫療資源竟如此簡陋，中尉沒有得到妥善的對待，才會陷入可能危及生命的昏迷。那件制服被當作調查的對象收去了，扶桑人的謹慎是好事，但她不認為在一件制服上能找到什麼墜落的線索；唯一的功用就是給她們多添一道麻煩，過了一天之後，她才恍恍惚惚想起那件衣服的內裡理所當然地縫了自己的名條。

　　躺在床上的雁淵又一次開口：少校──這次是帶著嘶啞的氣音：「少校，妳生氣了嗎？」  
　　新藤盯著她看，不說話。她太嚴肅了，嚴肅得讓雁淵笑出來，又伸手來拉自己的手。  
　　「…我早就原諒妳了，在妳說『少校』的時候。」雁淵那個樣子，新藤只好這麼說。  
　　「…哪一句？」  
　　「第一句。」  
　　聽到她這麼說，雁淵滿足的笑了。然而她也只能擁有這個笑容了，幾秒後，拿到了獎勵卻失去了餘裕的雁淵，被傷口和自己折磨著，依然奄奄一息的躺在床上。  
　　新藤在趕回來之後，扣除那些俗務纏身，所有的時間都陪在雁淵身邊了。  
　　除了疲憊以外，她依然非常強悍，她依然可以用那毫無保留的眼神看著對方。即使正是自己的一句話讓幾年堆積出的親密如泡沫般破裂，濺入兩人的眼睛之中刺痛難當，淚珠爭相滾出滑下雙頰，濕了前襟，視野之內不斷搖晃，如同有大浪打進來。腦內常駐的畫面像是存在於被關閉的電視螢幕中，被擠壓、瞇成一線後變黑。  
　　即使如此，她卻明白地意識到自己堅固如昔。  
　　然而躺在床上破破爛爛的雁淵還有什麼臉向自己尋求愛情呢？連施捨也不敢正眼瞧，連想要什麼都無法說出來。『想不想要？』『想要。』若是新藤這麼問，她知道自己總是能得到答案的。『孝美？』『抱我。』著墨在肉體的那一方面，對她們兩人來說都是最容易的解套吧。性愛是什麼呢？就是愛的表現嗎？雙方為快樂而露出羞恥的樣貌，性情不夠大方的自己，脫去上衣努力與對方更大面積的肌膚相親，也完完全全是為了增加樂趣。她幾乎能確定，雁淵跟自己對此事的看法南轅北轍，導致了每次她近乎哀慟的緊緊抱著對方，雁淵只是臣服在自己身下弱小無辜的小動物罷了，緊抓自己的理由是因為痛。  
　　但她其實知道，每當自己抱著她，一個以上的最佳解是存在的，卻像丟進水裡的冰塊，融化後消失，無可回溯。

　　新藤想，駑鈍的自己曾經以為，雁淵將她的苦悶往身上攬去，畢竟不可能把這份悲慘送回來，日積月累著她的情緒，於是愛意耗盡，只剩責任感。而既然雁淵不能拋棄如此一份以時間堆砌出來的責任，那便需要由自己來拋棄。  
　　但是雁淵自顧自的昏迷，放著自己一個人緘默的時間，已經足夠她明白某些事情了，至少她可以篤定地說，當時對著這個女人深信能成為全世界的心動，不過就是因為自己的強迫罷了。這些這麼多把她困住的、費盡心思考慮的一切，都只是源於自己強迫之下的產物罷了。  
　　依舊是懷著一顆混亂心臟的自己，卻篤定著說以後，可以再次掀起雁淵的制服，又緩又輕地用手撫過去，從今以後不是一條疤，而是兩道傷在同一側，極度破壞平衡的疤痕了。  
　　雁淵不是一個小偷，從來不曾毫無熱度的奪去她的一部分，她相信她的部下只是天生體質虛寒。要是自己不好好看著的話，她又會出事的。  
　　新藤想，自己的臉一定又看起來是面無表情的樣子了，明明她是這麼的按耐不住、明明她想要用不容質疑的激動口口聲聲以後。

　　「結果一直以來我引以為傲的高尚，全都是我的偽善。只是善解人意不想給人困擾的妳，還是真心的回報了我的偽善。明明因此又更折磨了自己一些，卻還是這麼愛我。」雁淵啞著聲音說，在新藤又沉默下來，寂靜沒有要被打破的跡象，她只好苦著嗓子挽救「到頭來，我果然還是尖酸又世俗的，我一副要給出高尚的愛一樣。老是把防腐劑往胸腔塞，恐怕就是內心經常湧現乾澀感的原因。」  
　　「……妳在說什麼…我根本聽不懂。」新藤音調平板的說，享受了一下對方的錯愕，她把一封信丟到床頭，那是雁淵技師寄來的信「比起這些，妳應該多考慮一下怎麼跟妳父親交代。」  
　　「……交代什麼？」  
　　「我們的關係。」還有撫恤金的事情。  
　　雁淵吸了一口氣，把視線從她身上移開。  
　　「明明是妳先不要我的。」  
　　那該是多麼委屈的口吻呢，加上那個虛弱的表情，簡直像自己在欺負雁淵了。軟軟的棕髮散在枕上床單上，燈光下並不發亮，卻依然惹目。在最一開始，雁淵是怎麼吸引了自己的呢？平時她可以清晰而準確地回答這個問題，然而此刻她的思緒只能容下對方現下的姿態──或許還有嗓音，雁淵的嗓音是成熟到完美瞬間的青葡萄，甜蜜而夾著幾不可見的酸澀，像此刻這樣帶著沙啞，更令她想起雁淵在自己床上的模樣。  
　　「妳說過，丹頂鶴一生只認一個對象。」新藤壓低聲音「扶桑要跟利比里昂合作，成立一個新的統合戰鬥航空團。他們要我去當戰鬥隊長，我要帶著妳去。」  
　　「…這是什麼意思？」  
　　「我在道歉，要妳重新當我的女朋友。」  
　　「……那這還真是我所見過最沒有誠意的道歉和告白了。」  
　　「再給我一次機會。」  
　　雁淵有些悽慘地笑一笑，新藤的氣息蓋在她身上，散發強烈的保護和侵略意味，沒有拒絕的餘地。拖著受傷的身體，自己也只能被新藤照顧，她不會讓別人來做的，若是拒絕，新藤就會沉默到她同意為止。  
　　所以雁淵點點頭，就像每次讓她為所欲為的那樣。只是就算如此，自己依然是那個與世界疏離的雁淵孝美，愛她已經擁有過了也擁有著，甚至由誰來給都一樣。

　　「我理解。」新藤卻這麼說。  
　　雁淵皺起眉來，想要相信又不可置信的表情，就像那個總是出現在新藤臉上，落淚之前的神情。  
　　「……我剛剛才下定決心，要是聽見妳說愛我就要把一切結束掉。」  
　　「我知道，我學聰明了。」  
　　「妳這個騙子。」  
　　新藤沒有說話地看著她。  
　　「妳要怎麼賠償我。」  
　　就像無數次那樣，新藤彎下身來吻她，雁淵用力閉上眼睛，感到眼淚滑進鬢角上方的髮叢。最終還是艱難地將右手掛在對方的脖子上，一切都跟從前一樣，雁淵還是讓新藤吻著自己，還是無力的躺在消毒水的味道中，還是無法明白新藤的我理解跟我愛妳到底有什麼不同。  
　　新藤的那個眼神卻打動了她。

 

─────────  
※自己寫著寫著幾乎要死局了，最後給出這樣詭辯的答案。


End file.
